


Vivid Secrecy

by HellHound17



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Espio unwillingly thinks over the secrets he's forced to hide from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid Secrecy

It was in his nature to keep secrets. Hell, his life was a secret. Normally, if one has a secret, they weren't suppose to tell and hope to the Gods above that no one found out so they wouldn't get hurt. But for Espio…it was killing him. Getting close to the Guardian; joining the Chaotix…it wasn't supposed to happen. Every day that he remained with them, the harder it became to bear his many secrets, to pretend to be what he wasn't. It hurt. He wasn't a native of Angel Island. He wasn't even a native from the country.

No. His home was in the Dragon Kingdom, as a member of the Shinobi Clan. It hurt so much that he couldn't just come out and tell them everything. But the one thing that he feared above them finding out any one of his secrets was having them turning their backs on him. He hadn't realized what he was missing in his life until he revealed himself to Knuckles. He hadn't realized that he would crave friendship—no matter how frustrating or loud they could be—over peace and quiet. He didn't know that loneliness would only make him insane.

Looking at his laughing friends from where they sat next to a lake, he wondered. How could he tell Knuckles that he had always known about the Brotherhood of Guardians, even if he hadn't know where exactly they were or any of the details?

How could he tell Vector that he knew the Crocodile was really from the Downunda and that he used the "street lingo" accent he had to cover up his true origins?

And Mighty…how on Mobius could he ever tell Mighty that he knew that while the Armadillo's parents were deceased, his sister still lived and as a member of a Dark Egg Legion Chapter? He may never admit it, but he felt closest to Mighty and he feared his reaction above all else.

He turned away from his friends, desperately trying to keep his composure. If he was back in the Dragon Kingdom right now, the Bride of Constant Vigil, his mother, would be furious. He should be stronger than this! But he wasn't. Espio knew he wasn't. And you know what? He was glad.

He was glad he wasn't strong. If he was, he wouldn't be friends with the Chaotix. The team wasn't just a group of friends, they were family. They were his family. Taking a deep breath, he slowly controlled himself and turned back towards the direction of his friends. He would tell them. Secrecy and traditions be damned. They deserved the right to know.

"Espio!"

The Chameleon looked up to see Mighty waving at him from the lake, beckoning him to join in on the fun. He snickered when Ray and Charmy ganged up on the Armadillo, dunking him. Chuckling softly, he made his way towards them, smiling. He would tell them. But not until after the battle tomorrow against Eggman was over. He wanted them to be happy today and concentrated the next. He only hoped that they would forgive him. He hoped that even if his own mother banished him from the Clan…his friends would take him back.


End file.
